When media are inserted, a financial device recognizes the inserted media to discriminate the denomination and the authenticity thereof. According to the discriminated result, the financial device executes deposit and withdrawal processing on the corresponding media.
Herein, an apparatus for recognizing media applied to the financial device uses a contact image sensor (CIS) to acquire images of the media and analyzes features of the images of the acquired media to identify the corresponding media or discriminate the authenticity of the corresponding media. For example, a check is printed with characters using magnetic ink. In this case, the financial device reads a magnetic ink character (MIC) printed on the check by a magnetic ink character reader (MICR) to recognize the MIC.
However, when foreign objects are attached to the contact image sensor, images acquired by the corresponding sensor have noise like a vertical stripe. In recognizing the MIC printed on the check, the MIC is wrongly recognized as wrong characters or it is difficult to set the character recognition range, due to the noise.
Further, extra costs are required to remove the foreign objects attached to the image sensor.